It's supernatural, extraterrestrial
by spongefiend
Summary: Based off of Katy Perry's Futuristic lover ft. Kanye West. Read and Review. Parts of the show put in their randomly, it's not really in order but I'm sure you would love it. Read and Review.


AN: First Gossip Girl fanfic so please go easy on me. Based off of Katy Perry's Futuristic lover ft. Kanye West. Read and Review. Parts of the show put in their randomly, it's not really in order but I'm sure you would love it.

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Gossip Girl nor do I own the song futuristic lover by Katy Perry.**_

_I got a dirty mind_

_I got filthy ways_

"Come on Blaire even a woman of such high standards like yours cant resist me"

"Of course I can you Basshole"

The whole time Chuck was thinking of ways to ravish her. Blaire consumed his thoughts every day and every night. Ways they could make love, him bending her over and taking her. Thoughts like that filled his head every waking moment of the day.

_I'm tryin' to bathe my Ape in your Milky Way_

"Just one more time Blaire and tell me that you feel nothing. Tell me that you feel nothing when I touch you. Tell me that you belong to Nate or Dan or whoever your next conquest is. Tell me Blair, tell me that you love me."

_I'm a legend_

" I'm Chuck Bass, and **you **Blaire Waldorf should know that by now."

Every time it was the same line to Blaire, **"**_**I'm Chuck Bass". **_Everyone knew who he was, famous Chuck Bass, the womanizer, new money. Everyone bowed down to that line everyone but Blaire Waldorf. Only because **she** was Blaire Waldorf and **he** should know that by now.

_I'm irreverent _

_I be reverend_

_I be so far-a-ar up_

_We don't give a f-f-f-f-ck_

" I don't show respect to peasants Blaire, we discussed this plenty of times. Dan Humphrey is a peasant. And before I show him respect I expect respect to be shown to me."

_Welcome to the danger zone_

_Step into the fantasy_

"Victrola, Blaire this will bring my father a fortune."

"I got moves you know" Blaire said.

"Really?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, you don't believe me do you? You know what guard my drink." Blaire told Chuck as she stepped onto the stage and displayed to Chuck what a woman she had grown into.

_You are not invited to the other side of sanity_

_They calling me an alien_

_A big headed astronaut _

_Maybe it's because your boy Yeezy get ass alot_

"Chuck I know you father just died, but you can't close up yourself to everyone." Blaire stated.

"And why cant I?" Chuck asked.

"Because we love you Chuck, **I** love you."

"That's just too bad now isn't it." Chuck replied as he got into the limo and drove off.

That same night Chuck did his usual, smoke some marijuana, drink some Scotch, and order some prostitutes.

_You're so hypnotizingCould you be the devil, could you be an angel _

Blaire looked at Chuck Bass, he always enticed her, she was hypnotized by the way he could control his subjects. But making any deal with Chuck Bass, Blaire was sure was making just like making a deal with the devil.

_Your touch magnetizingFeels like I am floating, leave my body glowing_

Anytime Chuck touched her Blaire felt like she was on fire. Chuck brought something new to the table for her, he made her feel like a woman. They were attracted to each other, Chuck and Blaire, Blaire and Chuck.

_They say be afraid_

_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_

_Different DNA, they don't understand you_

Serena warned her millions of times to stay away from Chuck. However, she just couldn't, he wasn't like Nate. He wasn't perfect, he wasn't safe, he wasn't the most obvious choice. He was wild, spontaneous, and Blaire liked that. She liked that Chuck was his own person.

_You're from a whole another world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Chuck was from new money. Her mother would have been disgusted if she knew what was going on between the two. After that limo ride from Victrola, he provide her a new incite. She was ready to live the way he lived, she was ready to play his **games**.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Anytime Chuck could have Blaire. And anytime Blaire could have Chuck. Just because they were Chuck and Blaire, Blaire and Chuck. They were one, and they were each others personal drug. Neither of them could keep away.

_You're so supersonic_

_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

Any time they spent together Blaire could feel it. The draw, the pull that she felt towards Chuck. Every time they touched she felt the feeling, and every time the kissed she swear she could fly. Chuck was her lifeline, he knew her better than she knew herself. In return Blaire provided to be his lifeline.

_You're from a whole another world_

_A different dimension_

_You open my eyes_

_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

Chuck was from new money. Her mother would have been disgusted if she knew what was going on between the two. After that limo ride from Victrola, he provide her a new incite. She was ready to live the way he lived, she was ready to play his **games**.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Anytime Chuck could have Blaire. And anytime Blaire could have Chuck. Just because they were Chuck and Blaire, Blaire and Chuck. They were one, and they were each others personal drug. Neither of them could keep away.

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate_

_For you I risk it all… all_

The good and the bad times, they've definitely been through it all. He helped her through her bulimia. She needed him and he was there. Chuck would always be there, she was the base of her forever collapsing pyramid. She risked it all when she slept with Jack for him, and in the end he was still there. Chuck was still there to forgive her.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me_

_Wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Anytime Chuck could have Blaire. And anytime Blaire could have Chuck. Just because they were Chuck and Blaire, Blaire and Chuck. They were one, and they were each others personal drug. Neither of them could keep away.

_Extraterrestrial_

_Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_It's supernatural, extraterrestrial_

He was Chuck Bass.

New money.

Womanizer.

**But**

He was her Chuck Bass, and he was always there.

They were Chuck and Blaire.

They were Blaire and Chuck.

Any nothing could tear them apart.


End file.
